Grieve, Relieve, Scandal! Sequel to Lyn VS Shill
by thirstyrenewal
Summary: a week after the death of the beloved neighbor, the ladies of Wisteria Lane grieve for their friend but not like most people would...
1. Chapter 1

**SCRIPT NOTES: This has nothing to do with any of the existing seasons, except the characters.  
****Edie is still alive & Katherine is in it but not yet mentioned. This is sorta like a long  
lost season or something. Anyways, back to the Script! (:**

Here's my second script, it's like the "second episode" of my lil DH Mini Series (:

**[MA INTRO]**

**Previously on Desperate Housewives Mini**

Lynette got a personal message,

**Lyn:** leave us alone! We have a restraining order! I will kill you!

Gabby got a Friday, all to herself,

**Gabby:** Yes, Andrew, yes, It's me gabby, I know about a great Gay bar just around the corner!

And Wisteria Lane,

**Nurse:** Doctor! Her pulse, it's gone.

Lost a beloved neighbor.

**[Short Theme]**

**MA:** The preparations were all set, the church where the service would be held was booked, The clothing she would wear was bought, the friends and family were told the tragic news, and the party food & drinks were bought.

**Juanita:** Why did she die mom?

**Gabby:** cause god knew it was her time to go

**Juanita:** go where?

**Gabby:** heaven

**Juanita:** How far is it from here?

**Gabby:** oh no honey, It's in the sky, above the clouds.

**Juanita:** So you take a plane then

**Gabby:** No, you cant go there unless you pass away

**Juanita:** That's no fair

**Gabby:** Juanita, a million years from now, you'll see heaven, I promise.

**Juanita:** How do you get into heaven?

**Gabby:** without lying, cheating, killing.

**Juanita:** So your not going

Gabby: Juanita!

**Carlos:** Honey go play with your sister

**[Juanita runs upstairs, Carlos goes and sits next to Gabby, who is on the couch under a blanket, drinking coffee]**

**Carlos:** You alright

**Gabby:** It's so sad, I mean, the other I was talking to her and now she's gone

**Carlos:** Life is unfair, sometimes it does things we don't want it to

**Gabby:** yeah, well lets get the girls ready, I'm starving & I want some steak!

**[Gabby gets up & runs upstairs]**

**[Bree's House]**

**B:** It's so tragic, I can't believe she died.

**O:** I know, I think in her respect we should claim the things she left.

**B:** Orson, how vulgar of you!

**O:** She didn't write a will, and plus she left that beautiful $1000 vase behind

**B:** We couldn't, I mean, can we?

**O:** It's a keepsake in her memory

**B:** I guess your right, she didn't leave it to know one, it will just go to some junk collector

**O:** Yes, Yes

**B:** Alright let's go get it!

**[Bree & Orson run out the door, the door slams, scene goes black]**

**[Commercial]**

**[Edie's house]**

**Edie:** Oh Ron

**Ron:** When are you going to get naked

**Edie:** That's all you want!

**Ron:** Well I thought that's what you wanted

**Edie:** your right

**[The kiss again, time passes to the guy leaving, Edie tying up her robe, sees Bree & Orson walking across their lawn carrying stuff]**

**[Edie walks over there]**

**Edie:** your stealing her stuff!

**Bree:** No we are not

**Edie:** Yes you are! I was over at her house before the accident drinking, I saw that lamp table

**Bree:** No your mistaken Edie, Now go away

**Edie:** hell no, I'm calling the cops! Better yet, telling the neighborhood!

**Bree:** It's not her…

**[Orson walking towards the garage exit]**

**Orson:** Bree, wanna go back and get more stuff from over** [Comes out, see's edie]**

From the umm…umm…store.

**Bree:** cut it Orson she knows

**Orson:** Please Edie

**Edie:** Oh stop begging, I'm not going to tell

**Bree:** Thank you

**Edie:** If

**Bree:** Oh great

**Edie:** If you let me have something from you stash and don't tell anyone I grabbed something too

**Orson:** deal!

**Bree:** I believe we have a Deal Edie

-- Ending to the first part, Go review!!


	2. Part 2 Continuation to this script

Here's part 2 to the Second script! Enjoy! (:

**[Katherine's House]**

**Kat:** Yes it's so sad, she went with out notice

**Gabby:** I know so sad. I was wondering if I could borrow your heels?

**Kat:** which ones?

**Gabby:** those cute ones you wore to the Rain's dinner party

**Kat:** those are very expensive. You might stain them

**Gabby:** honey, I have $2,000 shoes in my closet, I'm sure I can take care of some $80 dollar shoes!

**Kat:** well why do you want my cheap shoes if you have you fabulous $2,000 dollar ones

**Gabby:** My $2,000 shoes don't match with my $500 dollar dress!

**Kat:** They're in my closet, upstairs

**Gabby:** lets get 'em!

**[Kat & Gabby go and get the shoes, Gabby is leaving with the shoes, Kat closes the door]**

**Kat:** they cost $200 bitch. Now where are those hostess cupcakes!

**[Kat is looking through here cupboards when all of a sudden a gun shot is shot through her living room window, then the glass is broken, something hit's the floor]**

**Kat:** AHH!!

**[Katherine grabs a knife, she starts walking towards the living room slowly, someone is walking into the house, they're approaching the kitchen]**

**Kat:** die!!

**Edie:** AHHH!!

**Kat:** OH MY GOD!! OH gosh, sorry Edie

**Edie:** you scared the shit out of me

**Kat:** someone shot into the house

**Edie:** I saw your window broken while I was jogging by

**Kat:** someone threw something in too

**Edie:** well what are you waiting for

**[The walk to the living room, there is a gun with a note taped to it, Katherine goes to pick it up]**

**Edie:** no stupid!

**Kat:** what?

**Edie:** your gonna get your prints all over that damn gun

**Kat:** oh well I want to read the note

**Edie:** rip it off

**[She rip's it off, Katherine reads it, then she looks outside, She drops the note, runs outside]**

**Edie:** what happened Mayfair?

**[Edie picks up the note]**

**[Bree and Orson driving in the car]**

**Bree:** oh god, orson look Katherine is on the floor

**Orson:** Lets pull up

**Bree:** Yes

**[They pull up, They get out, Edie is caressing Katherine who is sitting on the stairs now]**

**Bree:** what's wrong

**Edie:** some bastard left Katherine a note

**Bree:** what did it say

**Edie:** it was an acquaintance of her ex husband

**Bree:** oh my

**Edie:** here's the note

**[Bree reads the note]**

**[The Day of the Funeral]**

**[Gabby's House]**

**Gabby:** Juanita, Celia! Hurry where going to be late. It's rude to be late for a funeral!

**Carlos:** that would be a little embarrassing

**Gabby:** yes it would, now go hurry the girls

**[Bree's House]**

**Orson:** you look absolutely gorgeous in black dear

**Bree:** why thank you Orson [Bree & Orson kiss (Yes they finally kissed ;)]

**[Katherine's House]**

**Edie:** thanks for the ride again

**Kat:** Of course, no problem

**Edie:** stupid Mechanic didn't fix the car right

**Kat:** tell mike to take a look at it

**Edie:** I will

**[Susan's House]**

**Susan:** MIKE!! MJ! LETS GO!!

**MJ:** I'm all done mom

**Susan:** good honey you look adorable

**Mike:** Do I look adorable too?

**Susan:** yes you do **[she kisses Mike]**

**Mike:** is your head alright?

**Susan:** I'm fine, Like the doc said, Minor concussion

**Mike:** alright but next time, where your seat bell

**Susan:** I will... alright lets get going

**MJ:** mommy

**Susan:** yes honey

**MJ:** Will we see Mrs. Scavo

**Susan:** yes honey, yes we will

**[Scene goes black, COMMERCIAL]**

--- YAY! 3 part going to be up soon! I hope you liked!

REVIEW! REVIEW! **TELL YOUR FF FRIENDS ABOUT ME! (:**


	3. Part 3 End to this Script

Here's the 3rd Part Peoples!! (:

**[Outside Church]**

**MJ:** Where's Mrs. Scavo mommy?

**Susan:** She's inside the church

**MJ:** I wanna see her!

**Susan:** You will MJ

**Mike:** He really wants to see Lynette

**Susan:** yes, It's kind of scaring me

**[Katherine sitting on a bench outside the church, Gabby comes up to her]**

**Gabby:** hey Katherine

**Kat:** hello Gabby

**Gabby:** thanks again for the shoes

**Kat:** Your welcome

**Gabby:** what happened last week

**Kat:** someone left me a little note

**Gabby:** who?

**Kat:** They say they knew my ex husband, that they're seeking revenge

**Gabby:** oh my god, you can always stay with me, carlos, & the girls if you don't feel safe

**Kat:** Thank you but I wouldn't want to intrude

**Gabby:** No you wouldn't be intruding, come on, what do you say?

**Kat:** Well actually, Edie already asked me

**Gabby:** oh, well what did you say

**Kat:** Moving in right after the funeral

**Gabby:** ohkay that's good

**[Susan gets everyone's attention outside]**

**Susan:** ohkay everyone, let's head inside

**[Everyone walks into the church, Edie see's Lynette]**

**Edie:** She looks so pale

**Susan:** that's not nice

**Edie:** what the hell do you want me to lie? That never gets anyone anywhere

**Susan:** well it's a little rude

**Edie:** admit it Susan, you know she looks a little pale

**[Susan didn't notice the were close to Lynette]**

**Susan:** fine, Lynette looks a little pale

**Lynette:** I look what?

**Susan:** OH, Lynette, Hello…

**Lynette:** do I really look pale?

**Susan:** no umm…I'm gonna go sit, MJ is calling me

**[Susan Walks to Mike & MJ]**

**Edie:** you went a little over board on the make up Scavo

**Lynette:** I'm going to wipe some off

**[Pastor get's to stand]**

**Pastor:** all rise!

**[End of the funeral, outside the church, the ladies are talking]**

**Susan:** you really set up a nice setting Lynette

**Lyn:** it's the most I could do for Mrs. Mc'Clusky, the old hag was like family

**Susan:** it's so sad how she passed, I mean out of me and you god took her

**Lyn:** I'm grateful he didn't take me, I couldn't leave my kids

**Gabby:** enough about death, It makes me depressed, how's your leg holding up Lynette

**Lyn:** fine. Nothing like a nice bullet shot to the thigh

**Bree:** well I think it's about time to head over

**Edie:** finally I'm starving

**Bree:** EVERYONE!! Now it's to my place for lunch

**[Everyone walks off to their cars]**

**[The lunch, everyone is eating and chatting]**

**Edie:** these are delicious bree

**Bree:** thank you

**Gabby:** yeah, I already ate 5

**Lyn:** one more and you'll look like barney

**Gabby:** ha ha Lynette

**Susan:** has anyone seen Katherine?

**Edie:** she told me she was going to change into some more comfortable shoes and told me to head over here and that she would catch up

**Susan:** well did you not notice she didn't catch up!?

**[All the Ladies go outside, when then they notice spray paint on all of their garages]**

_**NO ONE IS SAFE ANY MORE** _

**Lynette:** who could it be

**Susan:** I don't know but I don't feel safe

**Edie:** oh my god, Katherine!

**[Katherine is in the middle of the street, unconscious]**

**MA:** Preparations are needed for everything, For a funeral for a lost friend, for a lunch party, for a meeting at a work office, and for the terrorizing

**[A persons hands are shown, wearing gloves, they're throwing away spray cans]**

Of a once quiet & peaceful neighborhood

**[END]**

Review Please!! (:


End file.
